independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
War of 1996
United Nations, composed of: United States Russia China Japan United Kingdom France Germany Romania Italy Israel Iraq India and all other countries |side2 = Harvesters |commanders1 = Thomas Whitmore Boris Yeltsin''War of 1996 website'' President of China Yasumichi Marukawa John Major Jacques Chirac Helmut Kohl President of Romania President of Italy President of India Prime Minister of Israel President of Iraq and other countries' heads of states and military leaders |commanders2 = Harvester Queen An alien supreme commander |forces1 = U.S. Armed Forces Russian Armed Forces People's Liberation Army Japan Self-Defense Forces British Armed Forces French Armed Forces German Bundeswehr Romanian Armed Forces Italian Armed Forces Indian Armed Forces Israel Defense Forces Iraqi Armed Forces Islamic Republic of Iran Army and other military forces |forces2 = Harvester forces |casual1 = ~3,000,000,000''Independence Day: Crucible'' |casual2 = Total (killed/captured) |next = Congo Ground War |status = Ended}} The War of 1996 was a full scale assault on Earth from July 2nd to July 4th, 1996 by a vast extraterrestrial race (later named the "Harvesters") seeking to harvest Earth's natural resources. It was the largest military conflict in the history of mankind, taking the lives of 3 billion people. Within a span of two days, 108 cities were outright destroyed, as the aliens began a systematic and genocidal campaign of wiping out humanity. The onslaught was halted when humanity coordinated a global counterattack after the United States managed to disable the aliens' force-field technology and the subsequent destruction of the alien mothership, thus ending the war in human victory. The conflict drastically altered the political alignment and social structure of Earth. Humanity set aside their previous cultural and nationalistic rivalries and united globally. The Earth Space Defense was established to defend Earth and humanity from future extraterrestrial threats. Prelude Acknowledgement of extraterrestrial life was secretly confirmed when in 1947, an alien vessel crash landed in Roswell, New Mexico.Independence Day: Official Novelization U.S. military authorities recovered the wreckage and the bodies of its occupants to the future military base Area 51, where they remained in secret for the next four decades while Area 51 and the Roswell incident became mythologized in popular rumors and conspiracy theories. Only a few selected people in the U.S. military and intelligence agencies knew and discouraged revealing this secret to the public for fear of mass panic and the tense political climate of the Cold War between the United States and Soviet Union. At the same time, the United States were hiding a secret war with aliens.Independence Day: Silent Zone On the Harvester's side, they had been studying Earth and the human race for many years, identifying their cultural hubs, military strongpoints, strengths and weaknesses and various other subjects, steadily gathering and processing this information and formulating the perfect time to strike. July 2nd On July 2, a 550 km wide alien mothership enters Earth's orbit and deploys 36 saucer-shaped "destroyer" spacecraft, each 15 miles (24 km) wide, and taking position over some of Earth's major cities, either nation capitals or cultural centres like New York City and Jerusalem. The aliens made use of human satellites to relay signals between vessels and coordinate their attack. Human response was in panic and uncertainty as people tried to flee from the targeted cities while the world's governments placed their military forces on high alert and making attempts to contact the aliens without causing hostile first contact while remaining ignorant of the extraterrestrials' malevolent intentions. The United States government, under the Whitmore administration, decided to send the Vice President and the Cabinet of Joint Chiefs as well as other high-ranking government officials to NORAD as a precaution. However, President Thomas J. Whitmore elected to remain in the White House to try and reassure the population that there was no danger; Cabinet members General William Grey and Secretary of Defence Albert Nimziki stayed as well, Grey to assist the President and Nimziki as security advisor. Though Nimziki was one of the select few individuals who knew about the aliens and their advanced technology, he did not inform the President of this so as to ensure 'plausible deniability', a decision that would prove disastrous later on. The aliens' hidden transmissions in Earth's satellites was eventually discovered by David Levinson, an MIT-trained satellite technician, who quickly realized about the aliens' coordinated attack. With the support of his estranged wife Constance Spano, the White House Communications Director, he convinced Whitmore to call an evacuation. Unfortunately, this warning came too late and at 2:32 AM EST, the aliens attacked with advanced directed-energy weapons and reduced the 36 targeted cities to ruins. The majority of those remaining in the cities, unable or unwilling to flee, perished in the devastation. Whitmore, Levinson, Spano, Grey, Nimziki and some of the White House staff escaped the destruction of Washington aboard the presidential plane, Air Force One. July 3rd On July 3, the City Destroyers began to move onto other cities after Earth's governments began ordering individual counterattacks against the invaders. However, human attacks against the Destroyers proved severely ineffective, as the aliens are protected by force fields, making their vessels invulnerable to conventional weapons. This resulted in a one-sided massacre on human military forces. Afterwards, the aliens began methodically eliminating many military installations, such as NORAD and NATO headquarters in Brussels. After the failed counterattack, President Whitmore and his remaining staff, who escaped from the destruction of Washington, D.C., soon learned the secret of Area 51 from Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki and arrived there in hopes of learning anything that could stop the invaders. In the meantime, the second wave of cities was destroyed, including Atlanta, Chicago and Philadelphia, and it was calculated that the aliens would have destroyed every major city on Earth within 36 hours. During a failed assault on a City Destroyer in Los Angeles, an alien pilot was captured by Captain Steven Hiller, a U.S. Marine Corps pilot, and taken to Area 51. When the alien was questioned by Whitmore, the alien attempts a psychic attack against him, but is killed by Whitmore's security detail. Whitmore learned that while he was being attacked, he saw the alien's thoughts and its kind's intentions to plunder Earth's natural resources at the cost of destroying all life on the planet. Whitmore then orders a nuclear attack on the Destroyers and the recommendation is transmitted to the remaining nuclear countries. The Destroyer set to obliterate Houston was targeted, but the missile failed to penetrate the force field of the vessel, forcing Whitmore to call off further nuclear strikes. Other nuclear states agreed to not launch their arsenals until the results of the Houston attack were clear. Similar strikes were quickly abandoned. By the late evening on July 3, all the remaining major cities had been abandoned and military forces had been routed. A select few, including Whitmore, began considering ways of how they could resist the inevitable ground invasion by the aliens. July 4th On July 4, Levinson devised a plan to temporarily deactivate the aliens' shields by infiltrating the mothership using Area 51's refurbished alien fighter and uploading a computer virus into the vessel's system. With Captain Steven Hiller volunteered as the alien fighter's pilot, Levinson accompanying him to implement the virus and along with deploying a nuclear weapon on board the mothership. The shutdown of the aliens' shields would coincide with a globally coordinated attack on the destroyers with the Americans leading the first assault to confirm the shields are disabled. With not enough military pilots to man all available aircraft, volunteers including Whitmore are enlisted for the counterattack. With the successful implantation of the virus, Whitmore led the attack on a City Destroyer approaching Area 51. It is during this battle that the Americans learned that the destroyer's weapon port is its weak point, when one pilot, Russell Casse, flew his aircraft directly into the weapon port in a suicide attack, causing a explosive chain reaction that completely destroys the entire ship. The Americans then informed other military forces from around the world on the City Destroyers' weak point, before they could strike in their fourth wave. Hiller and Levinson successfully launched the nuclear warhead that completely obliterated the mothership, and managed to escape the ensuing destruction unharmed. The loss of the mothership ensured the disorientation and subsequent destruction of the remaining alien forces left on Earth. Aftermath with Dylan Dubrow watching the remains of a City Destroyer.]] Following humanity's 'Independence Day,' Earth was devastated from the invasion as more than a hundred of the planet's populous and historical cities along with irreplaceable institutions such as museums and libraries were destroyed, and at least three billion human beings were killed. Many of these deaths were caused by riots, disease, crime and hunger during and following after the conflict.How I Saved the World Those alive would never recover from the wounds of the invasion, both physical and emotional. Within time, the international community recovers and becomes more politically united by common cause and putting to rest centuries-old conflicts and political distrust due to a newfound fundamental sense of self-awareness that humanity as a whole is not alone in the universe and had barely escaped from their extinction. Coinciding with this unity, the United Nations formed the Earth Space Defense to prevent the possibility of a similar extraterrestrial invasion in the future. The remains of the alien vessels were salvaged and reverse-engineered by humanity to creating new technology for consumer and military use, and further help in Earth's reconstruction process. Alien survivors were discovered in the aftermath in which many were either captured or killed. Others, however, were able to establish a temporary resistance against human forces such as in Russia and the African Congo. One such example was in the newly founded and self-isolated African nation of Umbutu in which an alien cell survived for more than ten years after the invasion until they were eradicated by 2006.Independence Day: Resurgence Twenty years later, it was revealed the aliens were able to send a distress signal on the X-Band frequency before the mothership was destroyed, which results in forcing the aliens' queen to personally come to Earth and threatening the human race once more in 2016. City Casualties 108 cities were completely destroyed in three waves by the aliens, and 35 were saved and suffered from minor structural damage after the prevention of a fourth wave. 1. Hong Kong was under British administration. 2. Colorado Springs was targeted for destruction because of the NORAD base at Cheyenne Mountain. 3. Houston was largely destroyed by a nuclear missile. 4. Macau was under Portuguese administration. 5. The original target was San Diego. 6. The Umbutu ship was the only City Destroyer to survive intact before it was shutdown following the destruction of the mothership. Gallery Arrival of the City Destroyers ScreenShfot026.jpg ScreenShot025.jpg ScreenShot0g32.jpg ScreenShot0kk39.jpg ScreenShot105gg.jpg ScreenShot142.jpg ScreenShot0j09.jpg ScreenShot148.jpg London Sky News.png Moscow Sky News.png Paris Sky News.png The City Destroyers attack ScreenShot055.jpg La des 3.jpg ScreenShot066.jpg W5.jpg July 4th counterattack, also known as The Fourth July4 16.png July4 24.png July4 71.png July4 74.png July4 86.png Mother ship boom 02.png July4 87.png July4 88.png July4 89.png V4PuhRh.jpg Ending_02.png Ending_03.png Behind the Scenes Appearances *''Independence Day/''novel *''Independence Day: Dark Fathom'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel References Category:Independence Day Category:Events